The invention relates to a liquid release agent having white oil as carrier fluid for application in particular onto an edge region of a panel, preferably a furniture panel, which edge region is provided or to be provided with a coating by means of an adhesive or by means of a glue.
Such a release agent is known from DE 203 14 849 U1. This release agent has basically been proven in practice.
This release agent finds preferred use in the prevention of adhesive or glue residues to adhere on the furniture panel, when its edges are coated with an edge strip.
Applications have been known, however, for which the known release agent does not provide optimum results.
In view of its fairly high proportion of low-boiling special boiling-point gasoline (“Spezialbenzin”) as solvent, the known release agent can further pose a health hazard, especially when there is no sufficient removal by suction, as is oftentimes the case in the entry region of an edge processing machine.
The known release agent also impedes an optimization of the operation because the high proportion of special boiling-point gasoline causes on the furniture panel that has been wetted with the release agent, evaporation edges which are very difficult to remove. As the furniture panels being processed involve serial products produced on a large scale, this drawback is especially relevant, in particular in connection with resultant high refinishing costs.